puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakko, Wakko, and Dot
These 3 belong to ��wofie/pip~!!!�� no editing without permission! These OC are important to me!!!! (warning: there bio is sad, but happy at the same time- so be prepared!) Bio Yakko being the first born out of the litter, he was the only child, he was living in royalty, he was going to be prince of the city Puptopia he was happy but alnoe, til four three years later, coconut gave birth to another boy named Wakko, Yakko was happy to see he has a little brother to look after and protect, Yakko though him how to play games and pull pranks and though him how to talk, then four yeara came, coconut was pregnant with another pup, then after a few months gave birth to there finale pup, Dot they saw theyh d a little sister, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot where going to be princes and princess of there city, til one day there mom got ill, then a few days...she was gone,the father of three couldn't keep them anymore without a mother, one day, the father put them in septet boxes, and put them in orphanages, but the same person found all three and put them in the same one, all three where together again, but with no one to adopt them they run out and live on the streets, little did Dot know she was a princess. One day there where going out to find food, then they saw a ghost appear from the distance, it was there mom and dad! There running to go hug them, then the mom said "stop, i may not look like im here...but im in your hearts...i will always love you..and never stop living life because where gone...you guys have so much to live for....no matter what or where you are..remember that my children. "Then they had disappeared, Yakko the only one who understand what it mean, he was in tears, but Wakko and Dot cheered him up, then they waited for a miracle to happen. Then one day they run into a witch accidentally spilt her poshins, and she got mad at them and said "Just for that you'll turn into a blood-thirty monter! When you do something wrong! And when you swin you'll be mer-pups!" and the next night they felt funny and they where monsters! And they accidentally scared the city, as they run for there lives they fell into a river of water and they where mer-pups. After running from the pound and not trying to be tooking away from eachother, they discovered a new city (Or town i really don't know, i can't watch puppy bowl, since i have no cable.) and everyday they went out every day getting food, til one day Yakko went to get the food, then he ran into Mingle, he fell almost instantly for the Unknown-mix. Appearances Yakko: hes all black, he has a white face and paws, he has blue eyes. His nose is red. Frakin-pup Yakko: soon.. Mer-pup Yakko: soon.. Wakko: hes all black, he has a white face, and paws with a red hat, but his hat is behind his head. He has blue eyes. His nose is red. He always has is toung sticking out of his mouth while closed.he also waers a blue sweater. Ware-pup Wakko: he looks like his other appearance, but his close are torn, his hat has claw marks on it, his eyes are red he has scars on him and with two big fangs. Mer-pup Wakko: soon... Dot: she is all black, she has a white face, paws and she has blue eyes, she wears yellow flower tied to her ears, her nose is red. She waers a pick skirt to. Vampire Dot: soon.. Mer-pup Dot: soon.. Personalities Yakko: he is a fast-talker, he likes to talk allot like his name states-he also has a sweet heart and will never let you down when you need him, he can be very angry when you mess with his crush or mostly siblings, so watch your back, giving a warning here, so lesson. Sometimes he will "fake cry" too see how pups/people act when he does- he can be very flirty too. In the future, Wakko: goffy and sweet funny kid, he is the middle child out of the three, he tends to lose/forget everything and is also bad at math, somepup can say "this is a doller" but he still ask how much it is even tho they told him a few times, he likes to slack off and be lazy. He's a huge flirt at least four girls like him, he can't take it much tho he is sweet and funny. And like Yakko he fakes crys. In the future, Dot: she is sweet but sassy out of the three, she being the youngest, she sometimes asks older then what she is-she teans to get mad at pups/people that tend to call her "Dottie" she is kind hearted when needed, she is also a tad emotional and teads to cry. She can be a flirt, but no one seems to notice it, she teads to get very frustrated at it, and like her bros she fake crys. In the future, Crushes Yakko: has a crush on Mingle-soon when they met.. c-ship Wakko (DOn't Judge This Ship Please And Thank You) Wakko: has a HUGE crush on Chip! c-ship Yakko (Don't judge my ship please and thank you. ) Dot: has a crush on Ringo- soon how they met cship Yakko (Fursona) (Don't judge this ship please and thank you. ) Don't judge my ship please and thank you. ) Trivia * There named/based after characters from animaniacts! * Yakko, wakko and dot is the youngest. * There crazy hyper! * there friends with these pups~ * Dot all was says "boys, go fig." when her brothers flirt on girls. * They always say, "where siblings! " * They live in the gutter, til they get married. * Dot absolutely HATES too be called "Dottie". She will kill you if you do! * When wakkos not making a movie with his siblings, he pup-sits. * Yakko is 14, wakko is 12, dot is 10. * There parents died a few days after dot was born. * There main saying for everyone is "hello, nurse! " * im not positive if there going to have crushes yet, since they act-up alot! * Yakko is absolutely AFRAID of Poptart, she loves him tooo much, and as much times as he told her hes dating Mingle, she always ignores it and trys to win him over. Then poptart trys to win over Wakko, but Wakko just wants to be with his sibs before they get married! XD * When Yakko told his siblings about Mingle being his girlfriend, they where overwhelmed will happiness, and welcomed her with open arms. * envy and pride have the HUGEST crush on Wakko, also does Poptart xD he justs wants to be alone for awhile! * Dots full name is: princess Angelina louisa Francesca banana fanana bo bisca. * They don't know there royalty. And in one of there stories im in progress in, there parents show ups as a ghost telling them that they are. * And still Harper?! XD pooooorrrr Wakko! He doesnt even understand crushes yet! Girls, leave him alone! X,,D * They absolutely ADORE there cousin Spotty, they love him to bits! They make sure he's safe and there also protective over him, (even tho Wakko and Dot are a few months yonger then them) they still will try everything to make him safe. * They where about to be put up for adoption in a blog i made before, then i kept them since they where to cute to give up~! :3 * Wakko (in the show) is my absolute favorite! Along side Yakko and Dot~ * Wakko burps every hour and every day. * Yakko talks allot. * Dot is tge cute one out of the trio, (so she says) * There names are based of there personalities. * In the future, Wakko couldn't find no one to love him, so he adopted Wacky, Noah, and Kelly. (BUT he still can have a crush and pups.) * Wakko can turn into a ware-pup, Yakko can turn into franin-pup, Dot can turn into a vampire * When Wakko turns into a ware-pup he faints, then growls then hes a ware-pup. The same goes for his brother and sister. * A witch gave them the ability to turn into a ware-pup, franin-pup, and vampire. And mer-pups. * Wakko has a bad habits of burping everyday. * Wakko has a small like tufe under his hat, but in the future it grows longer and gets picked on for it. Friends * Mingle *Ringo Family * Mingle Yakkos wife/Wakko and Dots sister in law. * Spotty cousin * Moon cousin (by marriage)) * Icee cousin (by marriage)) * Coconut mom * Hyper dad * Ringo Dots husband/Yakkos and Wakkos brother-in-law * Wacky Wakko's adopted son. (Dots and Yakkos nefew) * Noah wakkos adopted son. (Dots and yakkos nefew) * Kelly wakkos adopted dauther (dots and yakkos necse) * Prince Yakkos and mingles son * Princess Yakkos and mingles dauther * Francesco Yakkos and mingls son * Francesca yakkos and mingles dauther * Chip Wakkos wife (Dots and Yakkos sister in law) * WakkoXChips pups Voices Dot young: Tress MacNeille voice of Dot in Animaniacs. Dot teen: Dot adult: Dot singing: Yakko young: Rob Paulsen voice of Yakko in Animaniacs. Yakko teen: Yakko adult: Yakko singing: Wakko pup: Jess Harnell voice of Wakko in Animaniacs. Wakko teen: Wakko adult: Wakko singing: Storys by me / others Love will come! Reunited! Collaboration Songs by me \ others Fixer upper Gallery you don't wanna be are special friend....jpg|"You don't wanna be are special friend...?" by me, its looks bad ik...xD Wakko~.jpg|Wakko! I wanted to draw him!! (Also on Animaniacs, he's my fav! :3) puppy yakko~.jpg|Pupphe yakko~ :3 Dot sketch~.jpg|Dot sketch~ :3 Dot~!!.jpg|Dot ref~ :3